Frozen Heart
by Gryffindork101
Summary: "Elsa, I have excellent news. The King of Southern Isles has invited you to visit his palace and meet his youngest son. His name is Hans, he's around your age and I know that he is just dying to meet you, as I'm certain you are him."— HansElsa
1. Born of cold and winter air

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.

* * *

Frozen Heart

Elsa had been locked away for twelve years.

Once Mother read her a story about another young, pretty girl named Rapunzel whom- like her- was locked away because of something she could not control. For that girl was beautiful- in children's stories they always were- so much so that by the age of twelve young men flocked around her like iron shavings to a magnet. For Elsa it was power to control snow and ice and frost.

But at this point Elsa had given up on foolish childish dreams. There was no handsome prince coming to save her.

At least not yet, anyway.

On one particular morning around mid-January, a door opened and Elsa saw her mother.

"Elsa, I have excellent news. The King of Southern Isles has invited you to visit his palace and meet his youngest son. His name is Hans, he's around your age and I know that he is just dying to meet you, as I'm certain you are him."

Elsa's eyes widened. She hadn't had a real conversation with anyone in years- at least one that didn't involve advice on concealing her powers.

She had been given lesson of course but it wasn't the same.

"Yes, Mother" Elsa replied quietly staring at her shoes. "Will Anna be coming too?"

"No, dear. Only you and your father. He needs to sort out some important matters with the King. You set off tomorrow so pack some things and then try and get some rest."

"Yes, Mother." Elsa parroted. Then her Mother left.

Elsa quietly got an old suitcase from beneath her bed, packed some dresses, three nightgowns, her toothbrush and of course extra gloves.

Elsa then put on one of the remaining nightgowns and tried to get some sleep. This was easier said than done. Perhaps it was nerves- yes definitely- but Elsa spent much of the night staring at the celling wondering.

But sleep did come eventually and that night Elsa dreamed of those handsome princes she had once read about those many years ago but it quickly extrapolated into a nightmare. The Prince discovered her powers and shouts and screams echoed off the golden walls of the palace. _Freak. Witch. Devil. Monster._

Elsa awoke in a cold sweat with tears streaming down her face. She whipped them away fiercely.

One thing was for sure, this Prince was not going to discover her secret. She would make sure of that.

And when Elsa set her mind to something, there was no stopping her.

* * *

A/N: This story stemmed from me wanting to explore Hans' past and his family. Also I think Elsa's parents would try and marry their kids off as soon as possible. Who knows, maybe the reason they were going on that boat trip was to sign a marriage contract or something.

Oh and if you haven't already guessed, this is a Hans/Elsa fic. Don't like it, don't read it.

Anyway, I'm excited to explore Hans' world.

Sorry for all the typos.

Do me a favour and review.

Oh and I hope you all had a lovely Christmas :)

-Gryffindork101


	2. This Icy Force Both Foul and Fair

Frozen Heart

Chapter Two: This Icy Force Both Foul and Fair

**Hans**

On a lonely road in The Southern Isles a carriage rode along a bumpy road.

Hans, the thirteenth son to King Igneous and Queen Esmerelda,  
stares out the window watching the fields of wheat along with the harvesters roll by. He has been sitting there for several hours and he was bored out of his mind.

When wheels siezed turning Hans jumped, staring out of the window had left him feeling groggy and tiered.

"Now don't you dare mess this up for me!" warned his Father, shoving his large pink face in front of Hans'.

"I won't Father." Hans promised for the hundredth time.

"Good. Now let's get going Keith."

"I'm not Keith. I'm Hans."

"I know that!" Yells his Father.

It was sweltering hot outside and Hans worried his sweat stains could be seen through his shirt, but he didn't dare to ask.

This was his last chance. His last chance of freedom and he would not give it up so easily.

The King and Princess stepped off the boat and onto the docks. This was it.

Hans just stared. This girl was unlike any other he had encountered.

Pale and timid looking, blue eyes alert, gloved hands clenched in fists and silvery-blonde hair pulled back into a bun. And although the clothes she wore we're striking but not overly so.

She was staring at the floor as he was.

"Hans why don't you show Elsa around the Village?" said his Father.

"Of course." Hans replied, thankful that he can take her out of the reach of his brothers "Princess?" Hans asked hand out stretched.

"Thank you." mumbled Elsa.

* * *

As Hans shows her around the Village, whispers follow them like flies to a honey pot.

_"I heard the girl almost saw her sister be killed!"_

"Whore. 'Bet she only wants him for the money."

Elsa carries on pulling out her fan and fluttering it but not flirtatiously.

"It's hot. Really hot." she mumbles

"I know, always is around this time of year"

"Oh, really." says Elsa her face palling- Hans didn't think that was possible but apparently not.

"Don't you like the heat?" Hans asks curiously.

"No."

"Me neither." says Hans. _Nod. Smile._ "So what's your favourite colour?"

"Blue, like ice when it hits the sunlight."

"Really? Me too." _Nod excitedly. Smile._

"That's nice."

"So do you have any siblings? I've got twelve brothers myself."

"Only my little sister Anna thank goodness, twelve brothers sound like a nightmare."

"It is mostly. Three of them don't even pretend I exist." _Good. Don't be afraid to lay it on thick._

"That's awful." Her smile is sad, pitying. Not exactly what he was hoping for but he would take what he could get.

Hans looks at the time "I think we should be getting back."

"Of course. Thank you for today. It was lovely." says Elsa.

* * *

He begins to see Elsa in a new light when he punches his brother in the face. He thinks she might have broken his nose.

"Ohhhhhh! Look Gerald! Little Hanny's got a girlfriend!"

"Stop it!" yells Hans.

But Richard didn't, hitting on her, putting his hands in _certain_ places and Elsa just snapped.

In the aftermath she ran.

"Ohhhhhh! Your girlfriend is feisty!"  
says Gerald laughing.

Hans doesn't even bother to respond and just runs for her.

He finds her in a far greenhouse. The temperature has dropped severely and there's blue frost litters the usually green leaves.

Hans reaches for her.

"Don't touch me!" Elsa yells and trees a spark in her eyes.

Hans relies back shocked. None of the women he had ever gone out with had ever, in his entire life snapped at him like that. Most had been too stupid to even think for themselves.

"Sorry." Elsa breathes, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I only wanted to say thank you. For what you did back there."

"Your welcome." says Elsa.

* * *

They through a ball in Elsa and her Father's honour and Hans is convinced that Elsa is the prettiest girl in the room.

He tells her so and Elsa only smiles politely.

When band pipes up Elsa's face is alight "I love this song!"

Hans smiles "May I have this dance?"

"You may." says Elsa and Hans leads her onto the dance floor.

It starts slowly and they just sway to the music, then the beat picks up an d Hans twirls her around and dose all the dance moves Henry taught him.

Elsa's head is bobbing energetically and she's lost to the music entirely and she loves it. Her hair is falling out of place and into a single braid down her back. Her dress glimmers In the evening light she looks so beautiful.

When the song is over, Elsa turns red as a tomato.

"I'm sorry! I don't get out much." She gasps running a hand through her hair trying to put it back in its place. "I haven't danced properly in about twelve years."

"Really?" Asks Hans intrigued.

"Yes." Elsa chastises herself for revealing too much.

A slow song comes on and Hans leads her into the middle of the dance floor.

Keith and Robert are behind them and unceremoniously shove the two together.

Hans glares at them. Why now?

This happened a few years ago, the girl was named Melissa and she ended up running off with Henry. So Hans not only lost his chance but his favourite brother as well and with it his defence.

Robert and Keith then decided to take it upon themselves to make his life a living hell.

Hans shuddered.

Then came the cries from the assembled crowd of "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Hans leaned in but Elsa much to everyone's shock and horror slapped him in the face.

* * *

A/N: If your wondering what the whole Nod. Smile. thing was, it was Hans trying to being charming. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer. I'm not really sure how long this fic will be but at least a few more chapters.

Oh and I have a new HansElsa fanfic idea:

Title: Wreck Me Up

Full Summary: "Hello gentlemen, I've come from Arendelle and I believe that you two cut and sell ice for a living, do you not?" The Man asked. Hans nodded uncertainly because he never cared much for Arendelle. The Man smiled "Well, I do believe we have a job for you. At the top of the North Mountain lives a stunning young woman. Do not be deceived by her appearance for it is she who controls the ice and snow and it is she who plunged our Kingdom into an eternal winter. She is The Snow Queen and I need you to kill her." (AU: Pre-Movie Hans ran away from the Southern Isles and sought refuge with Kristoff helping run the ice business.) ElsaHans. Hans&Kristoff Friendship. Side of KristoffAnna

So what do you think?

Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.


End file.
